Question: First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the quantity of $3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $3$ and that expression and then add $7$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $3$ times $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is $8$ plus $3x$ $3x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (3x + 8) = \color{orange}{3(3x+8)}$ What does adding $7$ to $\color{orange}{3(3x+8)}$ do? $3(3x+8)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(3x+8)+7$.